A Life of Choices
by ForbiddenLyrics
Summary: Haruhi has been figured out that she's a girl and must wear a girls uniform. She's still in the host club and has to figure out which guy it is that she truly loves. Who will she fall for? Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Honey, Mori, or Kaoru? ##CAUTION: Has lemons, RATED M


_**~This is a story with relations to Ouran Highschool Host club, in which I do NOT Own! Also, Please do not read this if you have anything against a small amount of twincest because there should be some of it within this. CAUTION: There IS LEMON in this! :) Again, I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host club nor do I own any of the characters within this. I only own the plot and the words that I have typed within this document. WARNING: This story will be told from several point of views; Do your best not to mix them up because you may get confused. This takes place before Tamaki and Haruhi know they like each other! Thank you for reading, and I hope that you like it! :D~**_

_**Haruhi's P.o.V:**_

I wake up exhaustively in my decently sized apartment within my cozy, warm bed to a stubbornly loud alarm clock blaring in my ear.

I sat up in my bed and slammed my hand against the _OFF_ button on the alarm.

I put on my school uniform which was a navy blue skirt that is fingertip length along with a white tank-top with a jacket that was blue as well that had a large red bow in the middle.

Soon I quickly pulled on my knee-high socks, combed through my shoulder length, brown hair and grabbed my lunch off the counter in the kitchen.

Once I got to the door and slid on my shoes, and stepped out the door with my lunch in one hand and my key in the other.

I locked the door behind me and walked towards the car my dad bought me after he collected his funds from my moms death.

Eventually I got to school and walked into my class where Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on opposite sides of my seat.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" Said the twins at the same time with large grins spread widely across their faces.

I looked at them, "Morning, Hikaru, Morning, Kaoru." I said casually.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kaoru.

I shake my head at him, "Nope, I'm just really tired. That and ever since the students here found out I was a girl I've been being treated kinda differently." I told him laughing a little.

"Well, Maybe you shouldn't have pretended to be a boy to begin with!" Announced Tamaki as he walked through the door of my class.

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" I asked him confusedly.

He smiles at me, "I just wanted to see how my lovely daughter was doing, of course!" He replied.

"Sure. Boss, I think we both know that you just wanted to see Haruhi in her new girls uniform." The twins told him with an evil smirk on their faces.

Tamaki flipped out of his chair, "No! I just wanted to say good morning to Haruhi because that's what a good father does!" He argued with the twins.

"Okay," They said cackling evilly then turning and hopping around the class room, "Tamaki's a pervert, tamaki's a pervert!" They chanted loudly in attempt to embarrass him.

"Hey! I am **NOT** a pervert! Quit it guys! You're going to embarrass Haruhi." Tamaki commanded.

I just sat there with a confused look on my face, "Uh...Tamaki-senpai? You can go now." I told him.

His mouth dropped to his knees. "B-but, Haruhi! Why would you want your daddy to leave you?" He asked me while using his father-like tone.

I immediately face-palmed, "Senpai. I already have a Father, I don't need another one; I guess you could say I have a mother too," I told him before pointing to the door.

"Fine. You win this one, Haruhi. But, you just wait until it's time for the club." He told me then left the classroom.

I shook my head in annoyance for a moment before the teacher walked into the classroom and began shh'ing us.

* * *

After class finally ended and it was time to go to Music Room #3 Hikaru, Kaoru and I all got our things together and began walking to the club.

Once we got there Honey-senpai wasn't there along with Mori-senpai. Apparently they had left for some training in the newest Martial Arts method.

Hikaru and Kaoru both went into the room put their things in the closet and came back waiting on Kyoya to announce that the club was then open.

Tamaki then rushed over to me and followed me around while I did some cleaning up around the room.

Once I finished cleaning I looked over my shoulder at him, "Can I help you, Senpai?" I asked him.

He grins at me quietly, "Before we can open the club today we're going to need more of that instant-coffee you showed us. So, I wanted you to go and get some for us. We'll pay for it too."

I nodded at him and began to walk towards the door out of the room then I turned back and he was following me still.

"Is there something else you want?" I ask him.

He nodded at me, "I'm going with you, silly! There is some really weirdos out there, and I don't want my daughter getting hurt!"

Kyoya then walked our way and stood beside me, "Actually, Tamaki. I have some matters to discuss with Haruhi, so I'm afraid that you and the twins will be going instead." He said pushing his glasses up with one finger from one hand and closing the book in his hand with the other.

Tamaki nodded before he and the twins left through the door to go get the coffee for today.

"So, What did you need to talk to me about, Kyoya-senpai?" I asked Kyoya after sitting down on the couch while pouring some tea into a cup.

Kyoya took the tea cup from my hand and set it down gently.

He then looked at me for a moment then smiled.

In a moment he was laying over me on the couch while he had me pinned up unabled to move from that position.

He had already taken off his glasses and set them on table next to the tea cup.

"Haruhi, I think we both know that I'm attracted to you. Especially when you're wearing that short little school girl skirt of yours."

I felt my face fluster into a reddish pink color.

He takes my cheek with his hand softly, "However, I don't know if you feel the same way." He whispered quietly in my ear almost purring.

My hands were around his neck after he pushed me down onto the couch into a laying-down position because I needed something for support.

His other hand was gently holding my right hip while the other caressed my face softly.

I felt his lips lightly touching the line of my jaw eventually reaching underneath my bottom lip.

"So, Do you?" I heard him say before feeling his lips pressed against my own.

They were warm, and very soft but slightly wet from where he licked them before kissing me.

His eyes were closed then I realized that my own had fluttered shut.

I felt his tongue enter my mouth and surprisingly I let him in.

Our tongues danced together gracefully with one another.

He pulled back for a moment then began taking his uniform shirt and jacket off.

He then kissed me a few more times not being able to control himself.

After his chest was bare and revealed he unbuttoned my jacket, removing it and tossing it onto the couch that was on the opposite side of the one we were on which was across the table.

Once both of our chested were visible he pulled my panties down and tossed them onto the floor next to the couch and left my skirt on.

He took his pants and boxers off threw them elsewhere as well.

At that point we were both completely naked with exception of my skirt, so I took off my skirt and threw it somewhere.

I honestly couldn't believe this was happening, Was I really going to go through with it?

He was a few inches away from me after he asked, "Do you want to do this?"

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Maybe...Maybe this isn't the right place to do it, Kyoya." I told him while my voice was flustered and timid.

"Tamaki and the twins shouldn't be back for a while, we have enough time, if you want to..."

I nod and kiss him passionately.

I couldn't believe that Kyoya of all people would be my first...

He began to get closer to me.

He grabbed me quickly and laid me on the floor so that we could have more room.

Soon enough he was thrusting gently into my core while we both laid there in Music Room #3 all alone.

He kept getting faster and faster, and each time he got faster my whimpers got louder and louder.

"K-kyoya..." I mumbled every few seconds after he mumbled my name too.

His hips went back and forth, into and out of me, gentle but fast.

"S-stop being so timid, Kyoya...I know this isn't the best you can do." I told him basically telling him to be more rough.

He nodded at me and began thrusting harder, and harder.

My mouth opened slightly and quiet moans fell out my mouth occasionally.

Soon enough it was getting to the climax.

He got faster and faster and faster until he filled me with his seed.

He fell onto the floor closely beside me and we just stayed there.

The both of us laid there panting in exhaustion for a few moments.

I smirked quietly and he looked over at me as he noticed.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

I giggled for a moment, "You." I told him.

"How am I funny?"

"Sometimes you act like you hate me, somedays you're really nice, sometimes you're really sweet, and today we just had sex.

He laughed for a moment, "Well, I guess my moods can vary a little," He told me.

Soon enough we both got our clothes back on and fixed our hair and everything then sat around and acted normal so that when Tamaki and the twins came back they wouldn't think anything happened.

At that point Tamaki bursted through the doors, "Haruhi!" He shouted, happy to see me again.

"I missed you so much, my darling, Haruhi!" He grabbed me and hugged me tightly to the point where I could barely breath.

Kyoya looked at the two of us and smirked to himself.

Apparently Tamaki noticed and let go of me, "Why are you laughing?" He asked curiously.

"No reason. I just think it's funny how you're still acting as if she's your daughter."

Then I thought to myself, _Wouldn't that make Kyoya his son in-law?_

I shook the thought from my head and laughed for a moment.

"She is my daughter! That's the reason why I'm so jealous when other people are flirting with her." Tamaki shouted at Kyoya in disbelief that he wasn't my father.

The twins walked over to me with evil grins upon their faces and at that point I knew this wasn't going to be very fun for Tamaki.

Hikaru smiled at me, "Oh, Haruhi, You look so sexy today, did you know that?" He said as he took my chin with one hand.

Kaoru grinned at me as well, "She sure does, Hikaru. She's just beautiful," He said before nibbling on my ear.

I just sat there with a weirded-out look on my face while the twins fonded over me.

Kaoru eventually got bored and sat over at the couch across from us where Kyoya and I had been.

However, Hikaru was still amused and was flirting with me while Tamaki kept yelling at him to get away from me.

Kyoya simply walked over to Hikaru and smacked him across his face leaving a bright red hand print.

I gasped for a moment and so did Tamaki & Kaoru.

Hikaru just stayed in that position for a minute, "What the hell was that for Kyoya-senpai?" He asked him.

Kyoya seemed surprised that he actually did that for a moment, "Well, I don't think you should be touching her is all. She's a young lady, not a toy." He said after getting himself back together.

A large grin spread across Hikaru's face again, "Suuuure, Kyoya. But, are you sure you think that, or is it that you're jealous because you secretly like Haruhi?" He asks him.

I look at my knees so that they don't see me blushing because I know that Kyoya does because of what we just did.

Kyoya simply nods, "Of course I like Haruhi. I always have, but I simply tolerate it when you all flirt with her and I've had enough of it."

Everyone but me gasps at that point.

I look up and give this awkward grin and shrug acting like I didn't know.

"Wow. I see." He tells Kyoya then looking over at me, "So, Haruhi? Do you like Kyoya?" He asked me.

My face went bright red and I didn't know what to say.

"I...Uhh...Ummm...Err..." I said nervously.

* * *

**~ Cliff hanger :PPPP Sorry about that xD Haha, Just thought i'd make you all more interested in the next chapter ^^ I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, & Follow :D Also, you should check out . .breakfast's profile! She writes some really good stuff, and is really nice! :P She needs a roleplay partner as well! :) Check her out! ~**


End file.
